SpongeBozz
SpongeBozz (Gunshot) ist ein Deutscher Battlerapper, der unter diesem Namen erstmals am JBB 2013 teilnahm. Da er in den Videos seiner Battlerunden stets maskiert auftritt, löste er mit seiner Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 etliche Kontroversen über seine wahre Identität aus. Er ist Gewinner des JBB 2013 und war bis zum Finale 2014 »King of Kings« des Turniers. Außerdem Gewann SpongeBozz mit seinem Video »Killa« den JuliensBlogContest. Im JuliensBlogBattle 2014 kam er erst im Kingfinale wieder zum Einsatz, wo er gegen den Gewinner jenes Turniers (Gio) antrat. Er gewann das Kingfinale, da Gio nach der Hinrunde aufgeben hat. So gewann SpongeBozz das zweite Mal das Kingfinale und erhielt den neuen Titel »God of Battle«. Er zeichnet sich durch überragende Technik und extrem genauen Flow, sowie musikalische Ohrwurm -Hooks auf höchstem Niveau aus. Mit seinem Debütalbum Planktonweed Tape will er zeigen , dass er der Beste ist und die Konkurrenz sich anderen Berufen widmen sollte. Image und Markenzeichen SpongeBozz parodiert in seinen Tracks die Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob Schwammkopf aus der gleichnamigen Serie, indem er sich mit einem Schwamm-Kostüm mit aufgenähter Sonnenbrille verkleidet. Dadurch kombiniert er in seinem Image die Eigenschaften der Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob mit denen eines Gangsterrappers. Dadurch entstehen humorvolle Rap-Presenter-Lines wie „Ich ticke dicke Packs Planktonweed“. Außerdem hat SpongeBozz einen Kollegen Namens Patrick Bang. Dieser tritt in einem Patrick Star Kostüm auf. Obwohl immer wieder neue Indizien ans Licht kommen, wer hinter dem Spongebozz-Kostüm stecken könnte, wurde bis heute noch nicht seine Identität bewiesen. Am meisten verbreitet ist die Theorie, dass es sich um Sun Diego handelt. Kritik Aufgrund seiner Popularität und den Diskussionen über ihn gibt es viele kritische Meinungen gegenüber SpongeBOZZ. Oft wird behauptet, dass SpongeBOZZ’ Beliebt- und Bekanntheit nur darauf beruht, dass er durch sein SpongeBob-Image automatisch Sympathien bei meist jüngeren Zuschauern gewinnt (JBB 2013 Finale – Gio vs. SpongeBOZZ HR: „Du bist gezwungen zu tanzen, weil der Pöbel dich hypt / Willkommen, Sponge, beim Schaffen einer Persönlichkeit“). Außerdem wird ihm vorgeworfen, den Hype um seine Person durch das Verbergen seiner wahren Identität absichtlich ausgelöst zu haben, um noch mehr Ruhm zu erlangen. SpongeBOZZ machte sich auch keine Freunde, als er Winin im Halbfinale (gegen GReeeN) battlete und Lines über dessen (offenbar durch einen Autounfall im Jahre 1999) verstorbene Mutter und brachte ("Ich war schockiert als ich gesehen hab', was die Zeitungen schrieben, sah Körperteile deiner Mum unter der Leitplanke liegen. Yo, 1999, sie starb bei 'nem tragischen Unfall, fährt auf die Gegenfahrbahn bevor sie frontal in 'nen Bus knallt, sie hatte Alkohol im Blut, war ziemlich angeschlagen. Sie kamen angefahren, mit Polizei und Krankenwagen, Luca, deine liebe Mutter ist verblutet zwischen Rauch und Feuer, was soll man dazu denn noch sagen? FRAU AM STEUER!") und dann vom Veranstalter des Wettkampfes (JuliensBlog) auch noch Rückendeckung bekam ("Ich werde hier gar keinen disqualifizieren! Es ist nun mal Battlerap und Sponge hat sich da viel Arbeit für euch gemacht."). Spätestens danach hatte SpongeBOZZ ein Image als Regelbrecher, zudem verdichteten sich die Annahmen, er stecke mit Julien unter einer Decke. Bereits zuvor hatte er seine Viertelfinal-Runde gegen Ahmed zu spät eingereicht und vorher auf iTunes zum Verkauf angeboten, er wurde jedoch nicht disqualifiziert und gewann deutlich. Zu SpongeBOZZ's Runde gegen Winin bleibt noch zu erwähnen, dass noch nicht mal bekannt ist, ob die Angaben zu Winin's Mutter überhaupt stimmen. Also werfen Viele ihm noch erfundenen Realtalk vor. Eigenschaften SpongeBOZZ gehört technisch zur Rap-Elite, überzeugt durch gute Reimtechnik, sauberen Doubletime, aber eher oberflächlichen Punchlines, die er in hoher Quantität an den Mann bringt. Sein Rap ist eine Mischung aus rapresenten Lines (= in denen er sich als den "Überking" gelber Don, Genkidama-Battleking darstellt) und den Punchlines, die er in hoher Frequenz an den Mann bringt. Das änderte er jedoch in der Rückrunde gegen Gio und stellenweise auch in der Qualifikation, wo er tiefergelegte Punchlines einbaute. Desweiteren sind seine Videos qualitativ sehr aufwendig gestaltet, was besonders bei Julien gut ankommt. Image und Markenzeichen SpongeBOZZ parodiert in seinen Tracks die Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob Schwammkopf aus der gleichnamigen Serie, indem er sich mit einem Schwamm-Kostüm mit aufgenähter Sonnenbrille verkleidet. Dadurch kombiniert er in seinem Image die Eigenschaften der Zeichentrickfigur SpongeBob mit denen eines Gangsterrappers, wodurch humorvolle Rap-Presenter-Lines wie „Ich ticke dicke Packs Planktonweed“ zu Stande kommen. Außerdem hat SpongeBOZZ einen Kollegen Namens Patrick Bang. Dieser tritt in einem Patrick Star Kostüm auf. Mitlerweile wurde allerdings ziemlich sicher bewiesen, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um den bekannten Rapper Sun Diego handelt. Theorien zu Identität (Sun Diego ?) Sun Diego ist ein sehr guter Kandidat dafür SpongeBOZZ zu sein, da er sehr gut die Stimme verstellen kann und Patrick Bang, das ist der Kollege von SpongeBOZZ, sich auch ziemlich nach Sun Diego anhört. Außerdem kann SpongeBOZZ, genau wie Sun Diego, gut Doubletime rappen und Sun Diego hat auch in seinen Texten oft SpongeBob erwähnt. Angeblich wurde die Tan-Nummer 864862, die SpongeBOZZ gehört, auf Sun Diegos bürgerlichen Namen Dimitri Chpakov registriert. Des Weiteren hat Sun Diegos ehemaliger Kollege Kollegah auf einem Konzert und in einem Interview bestätigt, dass es sich bei SpongeBOZZ um Sun Diego handelt. Videos dazu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8oscVqqVgE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1xl9cCaS1Qk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNTuXa6CTVk http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg3wvP6qLmY Battles + Ergebnisse * RBA(Sun Diego als: Ninetynyner, Capri-Sonne, Lego-Stein, Bombali, JimJones und Drachenzunge): ** Gegen: Petschino ** Gegen: Tua ** Gegen: Pete (-1:1 für Pete) ** Gegen: -LaCo- ** Gegen: Jones (11:9 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: Scrib (10:6 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: Blaine (9:2 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: Holiday Puff ** Gegen: Frank Funk (12:11 für Frank Funk) ** Gegen: Textix-X (9:7 für Textix-X) ** Gegen: ZzumO ** Gegen: RYBA (9:0 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: DaWacK ** Gegen: MinjesawutGangsterRapperKa ** Gegen: JustinSane ** Gegen: MarshallMC (9:4 für MarshallMc) ** Gegen: Dash (8:8) ** Gegen: R.I.P 1156 ** Gegen: Synonym#1 (11:0 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: Dazo ** Gegen: KeinName ** Gegen: Fisch (6:8 für Fisch) ** Gegen: OSI OH (6:8 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: Rapture (8:0 für Sun Dieg) ** Gegen: DeeLah ** Gegen: Munition (10:1 für Sun Diego) ** Gegen: DirtyYAX ** Gegen: MasterKool ** Gegen: Toxido ** Gegen: Bastardxx67 ** Gegen: Maric ** Gegen: Sice ** Gegen: Freestylz ** Gegen: Cole ** Gegen: Tobi-V ** Gegen: JimJean ** Gegen: Dekz JuliensBlogBattle 2013 (Als SpongeBozz): * Viertelfinale: Gegen Ahmed (91Strafpunkten:65 für SpongeBOZZ) * Halbfinale: Gegen GReeeN (85:79 für SpongeBOZZ) * Finale: Gegen Gio (182:122 für SpongeBOZZ) (x2- Hinrunde und Rückrunde) * King-Finale: Gegen 4tune (169:148 für SpongeBOZZ) (x2- Hinrunde und Rückrunde) JuliensBlogBattle 2014 (Als SpongeBozz): * King Finale: Gegen Gio (Sieg durch Aufgabe von Gio) Diskografie Alben (als Sun Diego): * 2009 Bounce EP/Mixtape * 2011 Bossaura mit Kollegah * 2012 Moneyrain-Entertainment Volume One * 2012 Moneyrain-Entertainment Soldiers Edition Alben (Als SpongeBozz): * 2015: Planktonweed-Tape Freetracks: * King of Kings * Osterhasenflow (Nur auf Facebook hochgeladen) * Halloween * John F. Kennedy * Weltmeister 2014 Links YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/SpongeBOZZTV FaceBook: https://www.facebook.com/SpongeBOZZ?fref=ts Internet: https://www.spongebozz.de Merch: www.sponge-shop.de Trivia * Das Parkdeck, in dem SpongeBOZZ das Video für seine Qualifikation für das JBB 2013 gedreht hat, ist die Bahnhofs-Garage in Osnabrück (Adresse: Theodor-Heuss-Platz 10, 49074 Osnabrück). Durch die Tatsache, dass sowohl der Rapper Sun Diego und Julien laut Angaben ebenfalls in Osnabrück leben, entstanden zahlreiche Gerüchte und Vermutungen darüber, dass Sun Diego SpongeBOZZ sei und mit Julien kooperiere. * Das Video von SpongeBOZZ’ Halbfinal-Runde gegen GReeeN wurde im Osnabrücker Zoo ohne Drehgenehmigung gedreht. Angeblich wurde seitens des Zoos erwägt Klage gegen SpongeBOZZ bzw. Julien einzureichen, allerdings gab es dafür bisher noch keine Anzeichen. Diese Tatsache parodierte Gio in seiner Final-Hinrunde gegen SpongeBOZZ, indem er mit versteckter Kamera zum Eingang eines Zoos ging und den Sicherheitsangestellten fragte, ob er dort einfach ohne Genehmigung ein Musikvideo drehen könne. * SpongeBOZZ’ Qualifikation erreichte in der Bewertung 97 von 100 (= 97%) möglichen Punkten. Dies ist die höchste Punktzahl die es im JBB bisher jemals gab. Die zweithöchste hatte Punch Arogunz beim selben Turnier. Die dritthöchste Punktzahl hat (stand 2014)Cashisclay bei seiner Qualifikation zu JBB14 mit einer Bewertung von 95%. * Seine Facebook-Seite hat über 400.000 Likes. (Stand: April 2015) * Bisher hatten GReeeN (vs. Gio) und Der Asiate (vs. Ahmed & 4tune RR) Gastauftritte in seinen Runden. * Insgesamt sind Sun Diego und Kollegah die Favoriten auf die Rolle des SpongeBOZZ, doch auch Haftbefehl (!), JuliensBlog selbst, der kleinere Youtuber AYTvau, Juliens Kumpel Shimmy und die VBT-Rapper Battle Boi Basti und Donetasy wurden mit dem "Ghettoschwamm" in Verbindung gebracht. Mittlerweile geht man davon aus, dass es kein Newcomer ist, da die Videos zu professionell sind und man ihm die Routine im Flow anhört. * Zahlreiche (kleinere) YouTuber beschäftigen sich mit SpongeBOZZ, es gibt Rap-Analysen, die "SpongeBOZZ- Seine wahre Identität"-Reihe von B.A Turkish und natürlich ungezählte Videos, in dem Fakten zu seiner Identität gesammelt und Vermutungen über eben diese aufgestellt werden. * SpongeBOZZ hat eine beeindrucke Fanbase, die ihn jedoch im Kingfinale gegen 4tune im Stich ließ. Dort erhielten seine Videos eine negative Bewertung, in allen anderen Runden liegt das Verhältnis bei etwa 3,5:1 im Positiven. * Seine Videos enden immer mit einem Schuss und der flüsternden Stimme von SpongeBOZZ die "Du fetter Hurensohn" sagt. * Seine Hinrunde im Kingfinale 2014 gegen Gio welche 34! Minuten dauert hat mittlerweile fast 7 Millionen aufrufe und ca. 200 000 likes auf YouTube. * In seinen Videos zeigt er der Kamera oft (bzw. seinem Gegner aus dieser Runde) den (gelben) Mittelfinger. Er sagt auch oft "Hurensohn", was er aber so absichtlich so betont, dass es wie "Huänsohn" klingt. Kategorie:JBB 2013 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:Moneyrain Kategorie:Maskenrapper Kategorie:Battles Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:Bikini Bottom Mafia Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:Turniersieger JBB Kategorie:Sun Diego Kategorie:Beef Kategorie:SpongeBozz Kategorie:Gangsta Rapper Kategorie:Chopper Style Kategorie:Moneyrain Soldiers Kategorie:Style